Double Trouble
by love-to-write01
Summary: I know the title is stupid, but i think the story came out ok! Bella, Edward, and his twin brother, Lionel, have been friends since kindergarten! Bella left in 5th grade and met in 11th grade and are all vampires now! Please read! Rated T cause im not sre
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guyz! This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm really excited! It's about when Bella and Edward and his twin brother, Lionel, and they were best friends when they were younger, and then they moved, became vampires, and then met at Forks' high school in junior year. They all shun each other except for the beginning… so…yeah! So if you like it, please comment! If you do, I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks! :D**

Chapter 1:

I was best friends with them, Edward and Lionel Cullen. We used to do everything together, from sleepovers to fishing to homework, to hunting. Yes, I used to hunt. My father, Charlie hunted, and I was interested in it, so he used to take me hunting every weekend, but after my mom and him split up, I didn't know who to spend my time with. My dad stayed in Forks and my mom went to Florida. Neither of them remarried.

Anyway, we met in Kindergarten, and since then, we just… connected. We understood each other, and we literally completed each other's sentences. We came up with diabolical plans which we never completed. All of this fun ended one day in 5th grade, my mom wanted me to move in with her in Florida. As I was leaving, I didn't get to see them before I left, well not for long. They were sick for the past month, and never came back. I went to their house the day I was leaving to say goodbye, but their parents answered the door. I was so shocked because I saw their parents for the first time, and they were beautiful. They were so perfect, I was stunned and couldn't move.

"I'm so sorry Bella, Edward and Lionel are not feeling well still. They should be coming back in the next week or so," said Mr. Cullen. He was so handsome, I couldn't do anything but stare.

"Um…oh! Sure. Sorry I disturbed them. I just wanted to say bye." I said, still, with astonishment.

I was thinking of something else what to say to them, but I couldn't think of anything and I was mad at myself.

I muttered just for myself to hear, "gosh! What's wrong with me?!"

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen looked at me confused. "Was there anything else you wanted to say? Did you want to maybe want to see them real quick? You're parents must be waiting for you to go."

It was like they read my mind or something, because that was _exactly_ what I was thinking.

They looked at each other for a little, snickered, and led me to their room. They were sleeping, so I just looked at them and left them each a card. They really did look sick. They were pale, and they looked like they weren't even breathing! It made me really nervous! I frantically looked back at their parents, who were looking at them the same way I was. But it seemed like they were satisfied about something. Did they kill them?

I said goodbye to them in their sleep, and Edward jumped a bit, but then he turned and was snoring. I said thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and hoped they had a good life. They were a bit confused about this, but I don't blame them. I didn't tell them I was leaving forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, a little about me. My name's Bella Swan. I'm 17 years old, and I just moved to my home town, Forks, Washington. I was born and raised here till I was in 5th grade when I moved in with my mom, Renée.

She was a stay-at-home-mom, and she was great. She was my best friend and I spoke to her about every problem I had. She and my dad, Charlie, were married for 19 years, and then, they divorced.

My dad was the chief police officer in Forks, and I don't know. Everyone loved him. He was a unique person and was great about everything. He supported me no matter what he did. I always thought they were super heroes because they dealt with anything and everything without complaint. Even when they got cut, they seemed to heal quickly. I thought they were invincible, but I was wrong. They both died.

I forced my parents to go out for a movie one night, so they could catch up with each other, and they got hit by a drunk driver on the way back. They died when I was 12 right after we left for Florida. It was three days before my birthday. Afterwards, John and Rachel found me when I was 16, suffering from depression. I was about to jump off a cliff with a suicide note, for anyone who cared about me, and they told me they loved me, even though they didn't know who I was. I didn't believe them, but they said they could help me, and I was desperate for someone to love me. Suddenly, Edward's and Lionel's faces flashed through my head. I said OK, and then the pain came all at once. They bit me, and the rest was a blur.

So, John and Rachel adopted me as their child because my parents were dead…gone. But John and Rachel made sure I did not have any loss of parents. They were great, and they both were beautiful. Rachel had beautiful golden hair and had warm honey brown eyes. She was pale, but it suited her body. Her special ability as a vampire was to read minds, so I couldn't really keep anything a secret. But she's great. John, my gosh! He is so handsome! He has dark brown hair, which made his bright, crystal blue eyes show to the whole world. He was a great person. He was a doctor, which made no sense to me, because he was the one who told me that vampires could not control their hunger for human blood. John can also see the future, but it changes when someone makes a different decision. They were the best. I guess I inherited some of their special powers, because I can read minds and see the future too.

~*~*~*~*~

I was reading over my AP Chemistry book and it was 4 in the morning. You know vampires can't sleep, so I have been doing homework I have already done at the last minute. I stopped all of a sudden, and saw a vision. I heard something in the forest crackling. I heard a voice say something, but I couldn't make out what it was

"Bella!" Rachel called in her silky voice, which took me out of my vision. "It's time for John and me to go! Can you walk us out?"

"Sure! Be down in a minute!" I put down my pen and slipped on a tank top and shorts and slipped on my slippers and ran downstairs.

"Have fun in the Bahamas guys! Oh! And Happy Anniversary!" I said to them.

John and Rachel had been married for 50 years now…50 years. They still looked so young! Well, there's one benefit of being a vampire. I carefully inspected them, because their clothing was unusual, for both.

"Well, you don't expect us to wear business clothes to the Bahamas, do you?" asked Rachel with a smile. John laughed at the remark.

I smiled. "I'm gonna miss you both! What am I gonna do when no one will be here to help with my problems?"

"Oh Bella honey, You'll be fine. And you know what you are capable of, so don't go off showing everyone what you are. Be sure to keep your secret a secret, OK?"

"Don't worry mom! I'll be fine! It's only the first day of Junior year in high school in a new school. And it's not like I haven't done this before."

John laughed. "We know honey. Just be careful."

"And call us when you get back home." Rachel was being the worried mom like every other worried mom.

"And you call me when you land in the Bahamas, OK?"

Well all exchanged our goodbyes and I watched them speed away from the driveway as they headed off to the airport.

I laughed because my parents are the only people who drive at 100 miles an hour on the main roads and 200 miles on the highway. I missed them already.

I guess Rachel read my thoughts, because she called me a few minutes later and said, "Oh Bella honey, we miss you too! By the way, your father and I forgot to mention. We have a nice present for you in the garage."

I said thanks, pretending not to be so excited, and ran in the garage. All I did was stand there and I started crying. _NO FRIGGIN WAY. _Standing in front of me, was a car. Not just any car, but my parents' car, the Honda Civic they had been saving for me since I was 11. I called Rachel right away, but I left her a voice message, saying how much I was grateful for it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the whole incident, I finished up my AP Chemistry homework that I was supposed to do during summer break, and finished the last problem. Tomorrow was the first day of going to Forks High School where everything would change. It will be the place where I make new friends, and it will be the place where I will make new records for track and soccer. It will be the place where I will graduate, once again. Ultimately, it will be the place where I will start over.

I decided to go hunting for my dinner, because I hadn't eaten for about 3 months, but before I left, I stopped in my tracks. I saw a vision as clear as ever.

Edward and Lionel were standing in front of me and said, "Hello Bella" in their clear, beautiful, velvety voices. I wasn't sure where they were standing, but I hope this was one vision that didn't come true.

I went hunting in the forest that night, in my new car, and I hunted a few deer and a bear. I was about to hunt another deer, that looked delightful, and I heard something moving behind me. I was too concentrated on the prey, so I couldn't focus. But I hurled at the deer, and bit its neck. I was in the process of drinking, when I heard another crackling sound.

"Who's there?"

Nothing.

"I'm not deaf, I can hear you near here. Who are you?"

Two dark figures immerged from the pine tree in the middle of the forest. I focused my eyes and walked three paces towards them, and I read their minds. They were familiar voices, and I heard one of them say,

"Bella, is that you?"

I asked, "Who's there?"

"Bella? Is that really you?" said the voice with surprise in his voice.

If it was really them, the first thing I would do is give them a big hug, and then slap them both. After all these years, now of all time, they choose to see me after I'm a monster.

"Bella, it's Edward and Lionel. Do you remember us?"

At that point I ran to the car, and drove as fast as I could home. I didn't want to face the fact that they were here, where I am. After the ignored me for that long? I gave them a card with my, at that time, new cell phone number that my parents got especially to stay in contact with them, and they ignored me? And now they want to talk. WHY?!

As I pulled up to the drive way, I saw it was dawn out and I realized I needed to get ready for school. I went upstairs, took a shower, and got ready. I wore a cute Hoodie and skinny jeans with my converse sneakers. I put on some earrings, and I brought an umbrella with me in the car. It's Forks. It always rains in Forks, after my parents died it did.

I got to school 2 hours early so I could get used to the campus. There was a guy already there, so I went up to ask him where the office was, and when he turned around, I blinked, which vampires never do. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

But as I started to look closer, he looked vaguely familiar, and as I saw a replica of him come out from behind him, I panicked. I finally realized that this was the place I had seen in my vision, which meant…

"Hello, Bella," they both said in unison in their beautiful, velvety voices.

_Oh shit._

~*~*~END OF CHAPTER 1~*~*~

**EEE! I think you probably know who those two are. Well, that's my first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review it whether you like it or not! It will make me fix up whatever is wrong, and I hope I can make a better one with all your comments! MUCH THANXX!!!! I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading! :D and i hope you will read along as the story goes! ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYZ!!!! So sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been really busy with school and stuffs, so yeah… but here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please review! When I got my first, I was crying because I was so happy! It made me all tingly inside! :D thanks for reading and marking my story as favorites! :D it makes me joyful! :D ENJOY! :D yes..i used the work joyful.. :P**

**-PS- should I write in different point of views?**

Chapter 2:

I can't believe it's them. Really? Edward and Lionel? Is this a dream? I shook my head, closed my eyes and counted till ten, but they were still there. They had an amused look on their face, and I was fired up and ready to attack them…but the funny thing was, they didn't smell like human. I couldn't read their minds, and I didn't know why.

"So, did you miss us?" said Lionel sheepishly.

"Lionel! You idiot! You don't ask questions like that to people who are surprised to see you after 6 years!" Edward yelled. I was sort of happy because while they were arguing, I ran away. I ran to another person, and was careful of the person that I wanted to ask for help. I tapped another dude on the shoulder.

"WTF?! Who the heck would tap me?! I'm gonna…"

"Hi, sorry. That was me. I'm Bella. I'm new here and I was wondering if you…"

"Oh. Hi! I'm sorry! It's nice to meet you, Bella! I'm Mike! I'm on the football team. You just moved here from Phoenix, right?"

I know first impressions aren't always correct, but I had a feeling he was the jerkiest guy in school, based on his mood swing… *cough*. "Yeah. Anyway, I was wondering if you could tell me where the office was. I need my schedule."

"yeah sure! No prob." Mike said. I think I saw him smirk and wink at his friends before he turned around.

We started walking towards the office, I think, and then he started walking closer to me, and I made a mistake, and backed away from him.

"Hey," he said as he pushed me against the wall, "I'm the jock of the school, if you haven't noticed, and everyone likes me. If you don't I can do things and get away with them if you don't do what I want you to do, so I suggest you to do what I say, okay pretty face?"

He sounded angry, but I didn't care. First day of school, and I'm already being hit on by a jerky pervert.

"Listen, Michael," he flinched when I said his full name. "I'm not your dog, so I am NOT going to do as you say. Instead, you are going to do what _I_ say, and you are going to like it. Now, be a good boy and get away from me." I focused on his eyes, and he smiled.

"Hypnosis isn't gonna work on me honey!"

I thought to myself, _that's what you think._

As I was going to start the process of scraping the life out of him, guess who showed up and disturbed me. I guess they disturbed Mike too.

"Hey mikey! How's it goin bro!"

He scurried away, and I was surprised. But it all faded away when they started talking to me.

"He's the school's biggest jerk, just so you know." Edward said.

_Like you aren't._

"Hey, thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"haha! Sure! Looked like it to me! " Lionel said.

Edward smacked him across the head. "Idiot."

I started to laugh, but stopped myself, and Lionel walked away, to what looked like his girlfriend. I was left with Edward.

"so…. Want me to take you to the office?"

_Sure! So we can catch up and be best friends again to start cursing at you because you didn't contact me for 6 freggin years!_

"no, it's ok.. I'll find it… eventually."

"ok. Just so you know, it's down the hall". He walked away, amused.

Jerk.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked into the office, finally, and walked up to the front desk.

"Good morning. I'm Bella Swan. I'm new this year, and I just wanted to get my schedule."

"Sure sweety!" said the lady at the front desk.

_I can't believe she called me sweety. NO one calls me sweety anymore! Not even Rachel! And she's my mom._

The lady was back in about 5 minutes, and gave me my schedule, and showed me where all my classes were. She also gave me a form which my teachers had to sign, and I had to return it at the end of the day.

"Thank you."

"Anytime!"

I walked away, and I looked at my schedule and analyzed it. I had 7 periods in one day, and school ended at 3. My schedule is as follows: **A: **English 11** B:** AP Chemistry** C:** French V** D: **Study Hall** E:** Photography** F: **Economics** G: **Calculus

I've had all these classes before, so I would pass in flying colors. I got to my first class, and Edward and Lionel were talking to my English teacher. I was waiting for an hour and a half, praying they wouldn't be in any of my classes. Unfortunately, they were in my english class. What did I do to deserve this?!

"Good morning class. Welcome to junior year. This is your most important year, so I want you to do well. OK?" It was just the typical stuff a teacher would say the first day of school. Then he started giving out seating assignments, and I was placed next to Edward and a wall. Great.

"Hey Bella! Cool! We're in the same class." I smiled a fake smile but he didn't notice. I think he was pretty content that I smiled at him. Anyway, same drill for every other period, teachers welcoming us to the school year, and 'my class is gonna be hard' crap and stuff.

When I got home, I started on my homework, which I had in 4 out of 7 of my classes, aside from the fact I had to get things signed, like syllabi (**I think its syllabi?**). I explained to my teachers that my parents were out of town, and they would be back in a week or two. They understood, and I could get it signed the day they came back. Oh, and by the way, the twins were in all of my classes, except for AP Chem and calculus. This was gonna be a great year! Not.

I was almost done with my homework, and my phone rang, which was unexpected. The place where my parents were staying didn't have service and no one had my number in the school.

"Hey Bella."

"Who is this? If this is a prank caller, drop it."

The voice chuckled. "heh. Relax Bella. It's me, Edward."

"oh. What do you want."

"let's see. I have your number from the school directory, I know where you live, and…oh, haha, I remem…"

"wait, how do you know where I live?! Were you stalking me that one night?"

"NO! of course not! I would never do that! A student's information comes from the school directory. um.. anyway,… listen. We're outside your door. Let's talk. I need to get some things off my chest. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe that he actually needs to talk. Edward and Lionel, despite the fact they were boys, never talked about anything they didn't want to talk about. I was surprised. Maybe… just maybe they changed a little.

When I went outside, I looked around and saw a bright green Ferrari standing in my driveway next to my Honda. _Cool, so I know where they come from._

Edward smiled at me as I walked out, and Lionel was looking around, looking awkward.

"Hey, Bella." I think Edward's voice was shaking.

"Hi. So.. um…how've you been?"

"Cool, I guess. What about you? You haven't changed at all, well, figuratively."

I chuckled. "looks like you haven't changed either." My smile came to a serious face, and I think Edward felt bad.

"Listen, I'm sorry we haven't been in contact for a while. We were…busy. We had a lot goin on…"

"no! yeah! Sure! 'Cause you know everyone's busy for 6 years, and they don't have time to call their friends, right?"

I was turning to go inside, and Edward stopped me by saying, "Bella, I missed you."

It made me blink, which vampires don't really do, and I couldn't move.

"Really. He did. He hasn't stopped talking about you. It was getting kind of annoying." Lionel said.

I turned around, ready to run up to Edward and say I missed him too, but he was giving Lionel a stare that freaked him out, and freaked me out too. It was deadly. I was trying to read their minds, but I couldn't. It really frustrated Edward looked back at me, his eyes looked calm and cool, and it made me relaxed and I almost dropped dead. His eyes were beautiful. I was still conscious though.

"so um…what were you doing that night in the forest?" Edward asked.

"What were you doing there? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be in the forest at night. I'm fine by myself."

"I'm fully aware of that. I just wanna know what you were doing."

"That," I walked to the door and stared at both of them, "is none of your business."

I slammed the door behind me, and I smiled. It was good to talk to them again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks passed, and my parents came home and they looked really refreshed. They said they had a good time, but they missed me loads. Edward, Lionel and I haven't talked since that day. It's pretty frustrating, because I want to know what they think about, and I can't get into their heads! But every time I pass by them, Edward looks at me and it's like he can read what's going on in my head.

Other than the twin brothers ignoring me, school was going pretty well. I have A's in all my classes, and I'm getting along well with people. I have two close friends, Angela and Ben. They're in all of my classes, except calculus and AP chem. They are dating, and this is their third year together. The really love each other! I hope they never break up, or they both would be heart-broken! Now I wish I had a boyfriend…

Well, today in photo, I had to process pictures, so I went into the dark room, and started getting ready. I was in the process of developing my test strip and humming to Taylor Swift's song, "I'd Lie", and Edward walked in. I was praying he wasn't going to process his film, but guess what… he was processing…which meant we were going to be alone together… in a dark room. I cut some paper to make test strips, trying to ignore him, but he, being the person he is, struck up a conversation.

"So Bella? How are your parents?"

I flinched. "They're…um…with God."

"Oh God. Bella…I'm so…"

"hah.. its fine. Their happier there, believe me. So how are your parents?"

He seemed to hesitate to answer this question. I guess its because he found out about my parents.

"Uh…their good. Thanks."

"so um…when did you leave Washington Academy?"

"This year is our first year being away from there. When did you leave again? 7th grade?"

"You really didn't know I was gone that long? I've been gone since 5th grade, Edward."

"Oh…that long? It felt shorter."

"Maybe because you didn't care anymore."

"Bella, it's not like that. We didn't come back to school till 7th grade. We were _sick _for 2 years. We were homeschooled, so we weren't behind at all."

I wondered why he put emphasis on 'sick'?

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you guys are better."

We continued working for like 15 minutes, and then he come up to me, and pushed me against the wall.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Bella, I'm really sorry I haven't been contacting you. I'm scared to talk to you. I can't look at you and know that I hurt our friendship that much."

"Well, you did Edward, and you're gonna have to deal with that."

"I don't want to. I want you to forgive me, and my brother. I want to friends again….Bella, I lo…"

The bell rang, and I was grateful. I slipped under his arms and looked at him before I walked out of the dark room. "I'm sorry Edward."

I wanted to cry, because I felt the same way about him. I love him. I _love_ Edward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I got home, and did my homework. I didn't have that much today. Afterwards, I lie down on the couch and started to listen to "Fallin' for you" by Colbie Calliat, and I was thinking of Edward.

_I don't, but I think I may be fallin for you. _

_Droppin so quickly,_

_maybe I should keep this to myself_

_wait until I know you better_

_I am tryin_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hidin _

_What I'm feelin_

_But I'm tired of holdin this inside my head…._

"BELLA! We're home!" screamed Rachel.

"Coming!"

I ran downstairs and greeted her, and found a familiar structure out the door.

"Bella, you never told me Edward and Lionel were back in town. Edward said he needed to talk to you about something, so I let him in."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**HEHE! Like it? Let me know!!!! Like I asked above, should I write in different point of views? Like Edward's? idk… that's why I'm asking! Duh! :P jk! Lol! :D so… hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Again, sorry it took so long to update!!!!!!! OH! And what's a disclaimer?**

**xoxo ME! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS!!!!!!! Wats up! I finally figured out how to upload chapters! I'm slow! So… this chapter, I have decided, is going to be in Edward's point of view. Its gonna take place before they go hunting and meet Bella, so you know their life style, and it's gonna follow up till now… and maybe a bit more. Please comment! Thanks again for reading and following my story! I hope it's not getting boring,, and I'm sorry if it is….Oh! And I'm sorry for the typing errors in the last chapter… -_-…. ENJOY!**

EPOV: New school, same drill. My bro and I have done this literally a thousand times. It's ridiculous. We're vampires, and we can't live in the sun because we would scare everyone the away because we eat blood and sparkle. We changed about when we were in 5th grade, or as I like to say, the year I lost my best friend, Bella…

Anyway, we moved to Forks, Washington this time, and we went to Forks High School. It was a nice small town, which I liked, but my bro, Lionel, loves big cities, not that we've been to any…I think… he's a player, and flunks every year….on purpose. He hits on girls, and he knows we can't keep relationships with them… he's stupid. He remembers having girlfriend before we left here in 8th grade, and I guess that's where he is right now… her name is Rebecca, or is it Jessica… not sure. Anyway, I'm single, and can read minds. So yeah… there's something special about me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey bro. 'member Jessica?"

"Yeah. Hey Jess. What's up?"

_OMG OMG OMG OMG… EDWARD CULLEN HAS GOTTEN SO HOTTTT! _

Sometimes I hated it when I read minds...

I laughed… "Jessica? Hello?"

_Shit. _"Sorry, hey Edward. How have you been?" _God, I'm so pathetic!_

"It's fine Jess. I'm great. I feel…young!" I almost said that too loud because the three people, not including Lionel and Jessica were starting at me.

"Sorry… I just…" I got distracted by someone's thoughts, and their voice seemed really familiar.

_I got here early so I could find the office, but now I can't find it. Where is it?! Um…oh! There's a guy over there! I'll go ask him._

She tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw that pretty face I've been longing to see. She is here to claim my love from her. I love her. It was Bella Swan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello Bella." I guess Lionel saw her too.

_God! She's gotten hot._

Stupid Lionel.

"So, did you miss us?" Lionel asked, being the stupid person he is. I don't know why, but that pissed me off.

"Lionel! You idiot! You don't ask questions like that to people who are surprised to see you after 6 years!"

I got so caught up in fighting with Lionel, Bella disappeared. I knew I was bound to see her around school sometime, so I was went to go talk to my english teacher, Mr. Gowland. He was a cool teacher, but graded really hard essays.

I was on my way to his room, and I heard Bella talking to Mike. "Listen, Michael. I'm not your dog, so I am NOT going to do as you say. Instead, you are going to do what _I_ say, and you are going to like it. Now, be a good boy and get away from me." I laughed to myself.

_Only Bella would mess with the town's biggest jerk. _

I called Lionel over, and we went to go and save her.

"Hey Mikey! How's it goin bro!" He got scared, and ran away. I chuckled, and looked at Bella who was staring at me and Lionel like we interrupted her with something.

"He's the school's biggest jerk, just so you know." I said. I didn't want her to get involved into more stupid stuff. She was already into enough trouble for one day.

_Like you aren't._ Bella thought. I was hurt, and I wanted her to forgive me because I knew how much we…I hurt her.

"Hey, thanks, but I can take care of myself." she said. She seemed annoyed, so I was gonna grab Lionel and leave before he said anything stupid…

"Haha! Sure! Looked like it to me!" Lionel yelled.

"Idiot." I smacked him across the head, and walked over to his girlfriend.

I looked at Bella for a bit. She seemed a bit amused. She hadn't changed at all. She was perfect.

"So…want me to take you to the office?" I asked, hoping she would say yes so we could catch up.

_Sure! So we can catch up and be best friends again to start cursing at you because you didn't contact me for 6 freggin years!_ Bella, Bella, Bella…

I was amused… I actually wanted that to happen, but I guess she couldn't tell…so, I chuckled a bit…

"No, it's ok..I'll find it, eventually…"

I fought back a laugh and said, "ok. Just so you know, it's down the hall" and I walked away. Gosh, I missed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I completed my mission, which was talking to Mr. Gowland. I was talking to him about his summer, and how his girlfriend, Yolanda, was doing. I set them. Yolanda was my mom's single friend, and Mr. Gowland was my friend/teacher, so I set them both up. They seemed pretty happy together.

"Yeah, we're going well. But I still can't believe that it's been 3 years already! I love her."

"Have you told her that?"

"um… no?"

"WHY NOT?!?!?!"

"Because, I'm gonna tell her over the weekend. I'm gonna…I'm gonna propose to her…I love her so much." He seemed embarrassed while he said that.

_Should I tell him? I shouldn't…no. he deserves to be told what's _really _happening. _

"What's really happening? Are you hiding anything?"

"Yes…NO.. I mean yes. I am … Edward, I already got her pregnant… and she's going into labor soon… "

"That's great! So…why are you nervous?"

"because I'm not sure if I'm…"

"Mr. G, you're definitely ready for this. You deal with kids every day. You'll be fine."

He smiled and looked a lot more confident than before.

"Thanks Eddy."

"I told you NOT to call me that…"

"sorry… hey Lion! How's it goin?" Lionel showed up in the nick of time…Mr. G had been asking for him, but then he stopped and stared at the door.

"What you lookin' at?"

Apparently, he was looking at Bella. She walked in, double checking again and again if this was the right room. I saw her look up at me a few times.

_Please don't let them be in any of my classes!_

Haha… she hated me…and I was responsible for it.

Mr. G, Lionel and I were talking about Bella for another half an hour before class started, and they were talking about how beautiful my Bella was…and the most unexpected question came out of Lionel.

"So, Edward. You love her don't you?" he had a pretty serious face too.

"Um.. Eddy.. I mean Edward, what is your answer?" Mr. G seemed interested in what was going on.

"Yes. I love Bella Swan. I missed her for the past years I've been away from her. I've missed her since the day she came and left us. I loved her since the day she fell in love with Lionel. I was jealous of him. I was envious. I wanted her to love me."

No one said anything for a few minutes.

"Know what Eddy? Edward? I'm gonna hook you up with her as much as possible."

"ha. Thanks.. but she doesn't even like me." I frowned.

"I'm gonna change that." He wore a smirk on his face.

The bell rang, and the first thing Mr. G did was wink at me. I was sort of uncomfortable of what he was going to do.

"Good morning class. Welcome to junior year. This is your most important year, so I want you to do well. OK?" The typical stuff, but Mr. G introduced a seating chart, and put me next to Bella and my brother.

I tried to make small talk, but it really didn't work. The only thing I said to her was, "Hey Bella! Cool! We're in the same class." And she didn't even respond. Cool. She smiled at me, but it was fake. I didn't care though. She smiled at me.

The rest of the day went by the same, but every class period besides my B and G period, Bella was in all of my classes. Every class, she hoped I wasn't in. I was the happiest vampire alive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I got home, and started on my homework, and after I was done, I decided to look at the school directory to find out where Bella was, and all of her information. Surprisingly, Lionel wanted to find out too…perv…

I found her name and address, and drove over there, and parked in the driveway. Did I mention Lionel came too? I called her home phone number and she picked up.

"Hey Bella."

"Who is this? If this is a prank caller, drop it."

I laughed. "Heh. Relax Bella. It's me, Edward."

"oh. What do you want." She was pretty demanding.

"let's see. I have your number from the school directory, I know where you live, and…oh, haha, I remem…"

"wait, how do you know where I live?! Were you stalking me that one night?"

"NO! of course not! I would never do that! A student's information comes from the school directory. um.. anyway,… listen. We're outside your door. Let's talk. I need to get some things off my chest. " I was shocked she would say that… doesn't she know better?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She came outside in her sweatpants and a black tank top with her hair in a ponytail, and she looked like an angel. Then I realized she was staring at my car…

_Cool, so I know where they come from._ She seemed cool about the car. I thought she would have been more like, "OMG where did he get that awesome car?!" but then again, Bella is unpredictable.

I was nervous, so my voice was shaking a bit. I was going to confront her with the truth today.

"Hey Bella." I smiled.

"Hi. So um… how've you been?"

"Cool I guess." Nope. I missed you and was hopeless without you. "What about you? You haven't changed at all, well, figuratively." I hoped she wouldn't take that wrong…

She laughed. "Looks like you haven't changed either." Her voice and face dropped from an amused face to a serious, determined face. I felt terrible. Now, I needed to tell her…

"Listen, I'm sorry we haven't been in contact for a while. We were…busy. We had a lot goin on…"

"no! yeah! Sure! 'Cause you know everyone's busy for 6 years, and they don't have time to call their friends, right?"

I wished she would just listen for a bit.

She was turning to go inside, but I let it out. "Bella, I missed you."

She was turned away from me, but it looked and seemed like she couldn't move.

"Really. He did. He hasn't stopped talking about you. It was getting kind of annoying." Lionel said. He hadn't said anything this whole time.

Now I looked to him, giving him the deathliest stare I could ever give anyone. I would _definitely_ get him back for this.

Lionel freaked out, and ducked under the car. I saw Bella staring at me from the corner of my eye, so I completely changed my expression. I wrote 'I love you Bella Swan' in my eyes, but I guess she couldn't read them. To take away the awkwardness, I asked the stupidest question possible.

"so um…what were you doing that night in the forest?"

"What were _you_ doing there? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be in the forest at night. I'm fine by myself."

"I'm fully aware of that. I just wanna know what you were doing." Bella was a strong girl. I knew she would take care of herself. I just wanted to know _why_ she was there.

"That," she said as she walked to her door, "is none of your business."

She slammed the door behind her, and I smiled. It was good to talk to her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lionel and I ignored her for two weeks, because I thought she didn't want to speak to us. But every single time I walked by her, I looked at her, and read her mind. I wanted to know what she was thinking about. I think she was mad about something… the last few parts of her statements were always mumbled, so I couldn't understand.

After about two weeks, I walked by her and I heard her say, _I wish _one_ of them could talk to me. I miss talking to them!_

So in photo one day, I saw Bella going into the dark room to process her film, and it hit me that I didn't do that either. I asked Mrs. Frasier if I could do the same. She agreed, so I grabbed my film, and headed in.

_Please don't let him be processing!_ Too bad Bella, I am.

She was cutting her paper for her test strips, so I walked up to her, and started a conversation.

"So Bella? How are your parents?"

She flinched. "They're…um…with God."

Oh my gosh… no… she's an orphan? Why am i a heartless man!

"Oh God. Bella…I'm so…"

"hah.. its fine. Their happier there, believe me. So how are your parents?"

I hesitated, not wanting to hurt her that my parents were still alive.

"Uh…their good. Thanks."

"so um…when did you leave Washington Academy?" she tried to avoid her parents' situation.

"This year is our first year being away from there. When did you leave again? 7th grade?"

"You really didn't know I was gone that long? I've been gone since 5th grade, Edward."

"Oh…that long? It felt shorter." I knew I was in for a comment.

"Maybe because you didn't care anymore."

I knew it. "Bella, it's not like that. We didn't come back to school till 7th grade. We were _sick _for 2 years. We were homeschooled, so we weren't behind at all."

I didn't want her to know I was a vampire… or else she would freak.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are better." This time, she meant it. So now I know. She missed me too.

We were still working for about 15 minutes, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to let her know I loved her. So I thrust her against the wall, and came face to face with her. My face was as calm as possible.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?"

"Bella, I'm really sorry I haven't been contacting you. I'm scared to talk to you. I can't look at you and know that I hurt our friendship that much."

"Well, you did Edward, and you're gonna have to deal with that." That hurt, and I didn't want to live forever knowing that I did that to her.

"I don't want to. I want you to forgive me, and my brother. I want to friends again" I swallowed nothing. "Bella, I lo…"

The bell rang, and I was terrified. Bella slipped under my arms and looked at me before she walked out of the dark room. "I'm sorry Edward."

I wanted to kill myself now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as school was over, I drove to my house to pick up something and left for Bella's house. As I pulled into the driveway, a lady stepped out of her car.

_Oh my! What is a handsome lad like that doing here? Did Bella have an affair while we were gone?_

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's old…"

"OH! I know you! Bella has told me so much about you! I was waiting to meet you one day."

"Are you her…stepmother?"

She smiled a glum smile. "Yes. My name is Rachel Swan. My husband and I adopted Bella after her parents passed away."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Swan."

"Oh Edward. You are such a nice young man. What can I do for you?"

"Um… I need to tell Bella something important. Do you mind?"

She smiled at me and said, "Come inside. I'll call Bella down."

She was a charming women, Bella's stepmom…

"BELLA! I'm home!"

"Coming!"

I could barely hear her coming down the steps with her delicate feet. She said hi to her mom, and looked at me in the doorway while Mrs. Swan explained.

"Bella, you never told me Edward and Lionel were back in town. Edward said he needed to talk to you about something, so I let him in."

Bella looked shocked and whispered something to her mom. Her mom smiled and walked out of the room.

Bella looked back at me and took me by the arm outside. Her touch felt refreshing and a truck load of memories flew back into my head. Playing tag, hide and seek, and loads of different games. It all broke when she came down to business.

"What do you want Edward."

"The same thing everyone wants. Love"

She looked confused, but I don't blame her. I'm not straightforward.

"Listen, I have to be somewhere soon, so I don't have all day." She looked at the sun, and her eyes were tracing the horizon. The sun was setting, and I decided this was the perfect moment to tell her.

"Bella, I am going to take you somewhere, and at that time, I will say something, and you will answer in whatever way you want. Bella, I have feelings for you, and I don't know if you have them for me."

"Edward…"

"I know you've always loved Lionel, but I don't know if he loves you or not. If you could just…*sigh*….never mind… I'll just see you tomorrow. Thanks for your time."

"Edward…wait." That was the most unexpected phrase to hear from Bella Swan.

"Bella?"

"Um…do you.. want to go… to the… zoo with me on Saturday?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**OMG! I'm really sorry guyz about Chapter 2's miss typing errors. Did you like this chapter? I haven't got any reviews from my second chapter. Was it that bad? I'm really sorry! I hope this chapter is better though! :D it might be kinda cheesy, but it's all I had in mind. The next chapter will be an author's note… so it's called an author's note, and not the next chapter. Haha. The next chapter will be in Bella's Point of view. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE review!! Thanks guys for reading! xoxo **


	4. my thank you note to all you people! :D

**Hey guys! First of all, I just want to say thank you so much for reading and marking my stories as favorites and things like that. It really means so much to me. My parents will say good job to anything thing I do, and my sisters are mean to me… so you guyz are the people who give me good feedback. And really, if you don't like something or want me to change something, please let me know. I won't get offended, unless you want me to stop writing, cause i won't… hence my pen name…love-to-write01… :D**

**But really, thanks so much. And you know it means so much to me when you read and mark my story as a favorite, but comments would be nice… not too many just a little, I can have a **_**little**_** confident boost. It doesn't matter if you do it or not… just thought I'd throw it out there… well.. that's it! And I'm sorry for being and idiot and putting an author's note… I just felt it was necessary…**

**Thanks again!!!!!!!!! Love you guyz!!!!!!!! :D**

**~*~*~*~* love-to-write01 ~*~*~*~***


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for that authors note… yeah… um… here's chapter 4.. and it's in BPOV. I hope you like it!!! :D thanks for reading! **

BPOV:I can't believe I actually did it. I asked out Edward Cullen, my best friend. But it wasn't like, on a date or something, just to hang out and catch up. I didn't want to move that fast…and maybe he will change his mind about loving me… there's nothing special about me…right?

"Um.. I mean…not the zoo, like some place, just to… you know…"

Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile, and I knew he was up for it, so I smiled back. I missed him so much!

He started walking towards me to say bye, but then my mom called…from the doorway…watching us…

"*clears throat* Bella! Time to come in and finish homework!" she had a worried look on my face.

I laughed to myself, and so did Edward, "Coming Mom."

"Goodnight Bella. I'll call you about our…trip…later." He seemed relaxed and chilled but tense and alert at the same time.

"'Night Edward. See you at school." He smiled at me, and me at him, and turned. I got to the doorway and watched my Edward drive away from my house and then I turned inside with a big smile on my face. I looked up and saw my mom, with a surprised looking face.

"Now Bella, I know he's nice and all, but isn't he the boy you said you hated because he didn't stay in contact with?"

I looked at her. "Yeah, but he's trying to become friends, not Lionel. Mom, I love him."

She looked up at the door, and in walks my father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You love who now?" asks my father with a surprised voice.

"Um…I love you and mom! That's who! Silly!" I was nervous.

"Bella…we have cared for you, and the only rule we had ever made for you is not to fall in love. You know that right?"

"Yes, but why? I have always done everything you asked, and it's not like I'm gonna suck his blood! I mean, I'm experienced enough to know that!"

"I know Bella, but, I just don't feel comfortable having a human in the house. I feel like it will grow on you and you will… kill someone."

I flinched. "That was once."

~* FLASHBACK *~

I was a pretty new vampire, and it was my first day in high school as a freshman. I've already done the whole routine of moving at least 2 times now, so I knew the material, so I mostly got A's and B's. This was my first time doing this alone, because Rachel and John had always been my teachers to make sure I wasn't gonna get in trouble with the scent and stuff.

It was close to winter break, like a week before, and I was getting really excited. I went hunting the night before, because I was getting wild and more uncontrollable with my scent control. I went in the forest, and found a great big female moose. I went crazy and sucked all of her blood out, down to the last drop. I didn't realize, that I broke through someone's gate and into their barn, so I hurried out of there.

The day before winter break, I my crush, Grant, asked me to the coffee shop three blocks down the school. I said yes, and we had a cookie and hot chocolate talking. Suddenly, I got an impulse I've never had, to suck his blood. We were walking back through an alley for a shortcut, and then the trouble started.

"Hey Bella, I really like you."

"I like you to Grant."

He looked at me for a few seconds, and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back, but it wasn't anything special. I mean it should have been. It was my first kiss. It was then that the scent of his blood this close to me took over. I thrust his head up and bit into his neck. He was moaning in pleasure, and then started to scream faintly. I was satisfied, but shocked. I dropped him to the floor, and called if he was awake, but there was no response.

I went into the bathroom in the coffee shop to wash up, just to make sure nobody noticed, and I realized my eyes were black.

_Oh shit!_

I ran out of the shop and borrowed a pay phone and called John.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's me, Bella."

"Bella? What happened, is something wrong."

"Yes. I… need you to pick me up…_now._"

"Where are you?"

"Coffee shop, three blocks from school."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

It was no joke; he was there in five minutes. I got in the car and looked at me, and understood everything. He got out of the car and took the dead body to the front door. He told the coffee shop to call the ambulance and police because he was dead.

He got in the car a few minutes later, and said nothing the whole ride.

We moved from Juneau, Alaska to Nome, Alaska, where no one would find us. Rachel and John made me homeschooled for 3-4 years and were proud of me that I did not harm a human again. I still socialized and had great friends. But ever since then, I parents promised me not to fall in love, because I might have the same incident again.

~* END FLASHBACK *~

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hehe! Did you like it?! Sorry it was short… just needed some time to think about stuff… remember, any suggestions, let me know! And the next chapter will be in BPOV, k? thank guys for reading and reviewing! :D love you!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**HELLOO!!!!! What's up guys!!!!! Sorry it took long for this chapter…but here it is!!! I hope you like it! It's in BPOV, so yeah… if you have any ideas for the next chapter… let me know! I will take the best one! :D not to be picky… I will help my sister pick because I can't pick for my life! -_-. Well.. hope you like it!!!!! :D**

BPOV:Well, I was back at school. The weekend seemed short, but it meant I got to see Edward again. My dad was really cautious about me now, now that he knew I loved someone. I realized though my mom didn't say anything about me loving Edward. I don't know…speaking of which…

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward."

It looked like he was gonna lean in, but then stopped.

"So um… I was thinking a bit about our…outing…"

*GULP* _this could either be a good thing or a bad thing_.

"Uh-huh…"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the playground at sundown or something."

_Thank Gosh!_

"Sure! When do you wanna go?"

"Um…I was hoping you could tell me that…"

"Oh, um… how about this weekend? I could meet you there around…7:45?"

He smiled my favorite smile… the crooked one.

"Perfect."

All that made me do was smile back at him. I was ecstatic! I have a date…a social outing…with Edward!!! Now all I needed to figure out was how I was gonna sneak out of the house.. and what to wear… it was already Wednesday!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Friday, finally, and I was processing my landscape pictures in the dark room when Edward walked in. Again, we were alone. I looked behind me, and I saw him working.

I was working for a few minutes, and then I heard something sniffle not that far from me. I turned around, and Edward was standing there…three inches away from my face.

"Oh God! Edward! How long have you been standing there?"

He seemed amused by me jumping 50 miles in the air.

"not that long… a few minutes.. maybe like five minutes."

I scoffed at him and continued with what I was doing. Then he bent down to my left side, his mouth was near my ear, and I could feel his warm breath down my neck. I shivered, and then Edward held my hand.

I looked up at him, and he back at me. We stared at each other for who knows how long, and I realized his hand was cold…too cold to be human. I guess Edward realized the same thing.

"Bella. You're freezing. Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine… what about you? You feel like ice!"

He chuckled." I'm fine…"

We looked away for a few seconds and looked back, drawing the same conclusion.

"ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I got home after school, and went straight to my closet. I had to pick something casual, but not too casual, but something fancy, but not too fancy at the same time. I wanted to look comfortable, but not with bunny slippers. I finally picked out a decent outfit…I picked a long-sleeved blue Hoodie with stars and skinny jeans. I picked out a nice pair of black ballet flats, which were uber comfortable. I straightened my hair and put a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss.

I told my mom that I would be out, but I wouldn't be back late.

"It's fine with me honey. Just call if you think you're gonna be late. K?"

"OK mom. Thanks. Love you."

I gave her a bear hug and a big kiss. "I really do love you mom. You know that right?"

"Yes I do know that honey."

I was almost to the door, and my mom called my name.

"Bella. I got your report card in the mail today. Great job! Your grades have improved a lot! You have all A's except in English. You have a B- in English. You may want some help with that."

"Oh my gosh! That's great! Yeah… English isn't my best subject, but don't worry…I'll get some help!"

"OK Bells, be careful ok?"

"I will mom!"

I was out the door, ready to meet my love, Edward Cullen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I reached the playground, which seemed like five hours instead of five minutes. I was listening to Demi Lovato's _Don't Forget_ CD. I repeated track number 3, _Trainwreck_ over and over again. It was my favorite song by her.

I was waiting on the swing set for about three minutes, and Edward came behind me and scared me half to death.

"Hello Bella."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! EDWARD! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!"

"haha. Nice to see you too."

"Sorry…but could you please not scare me like that!"

"Sorry. Just wanted to…never mind. You look nice."

"thanks. So…you wanted to talk about something."

"Yeah. First off, answer my question I asked in the dark room today."

"Which o…oh. If I'm a vampire?"

"Yeah…"

"Um…you first."

"Yes Bella. I'm a vampire. You can run away now. And no, I would never suck your bl… Bella? Why are you laughing?"

I couldn't believe it. He was a vampire. Ahahahahahahahahahahahah!

"Edward, I'm a vampire too!"

We both started laughing on the floor. We were meant for each other… in theory…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After our laugh attack, we started talking about how our lives had been, and that when he was sick, it was because we had been turned into a vampire, and needed help not to kill humans. He told me that his parents had always been vampires, and how they were doing, and how they liked this school. They asked me the same question.

"Um…it's an OK school. I mean, it's better than Washington Academy. It's just the people that are here. They all have social classes, and they don't even respect their friends. I don't know…I just… it's OK."

He nodded his head, understanding what I was saying. No one ever understood what I said. That's one of the reasons why I was attracted to him.

"Bella. I can read your mind, but I think you might already know that."

"I do know that. And I get frustrated because I can't read your mind. I try so hard to!"

"haha. It's because I don't want other people to read my mind. I have sort of a shield."

"Oh…that makes sense."

There was an awkward pause in our conversation. It was too long. I was gonna turn to ask him if he ever had a girlfriend and he leaned closer to me.

"No Bella. I've never had a girlfriend. I can't imagine myself with anyone different than the person I'm sitting here with right now. I love her so much, and I truly missed her. I couldn't breathe without her when she left. I was envious of my brother when I found out she loved my brother. I hated him. I loved her. I missed her. I wanted to become closer to her, but she left. And I blame myself for not contacting her for that long. And I …"

I shut him up with a kiss, and it was the best kiss I ever had in my life.

"I love you too, Edward." I said that with the biggest smile on my face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AWWWW! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!! :D thanks for reading this guys! The next chapter will be in EPOV to get him in there a bit more. I hope you like this one! And if I made any errors, I'm sorry… Also, give me an idea for the 7****th**** chapter, cause I don't know what to write about…so help me out please! I will take the idea my sister picks, because again, I'm not so good with picking things. Anyway, thanks so much! :D **


End file.
